Sexo en el 221b de Baker Street
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Este fic responde a: Reto 20 días Sex!OTP del Foro I'm Sherlocked, o sea, sexo puro y duro (?), bueno...algo así. Johnlock!
1. Sexo anal

**No hay leche en mi casa, me estoy tomando el café negro, no sabe mal pero me molesta que no haya leche en la casa ):**

**Y después de esa queja sin sentido, aquí esto xD.**

* * *

-Ya llegué- anunció, sin obtener respuesta.

Subió las escaleras y encontró la puerta cerrada, se detuvo cuando escuchó los ruidos, "¿gemidos?", no podía ser… abrió la puerta muy despacio para encontrarse una escena muy rara: Sherlock Holmes, en pijama, con su bata azul, sentado en su sillón favorito abrazándose las piernas, mirando una película porno en la T.V, si, PORNO.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, Sherlock?- preguntó, acercándose al detective.

- Ah, hola, John-

- Te pregunte qué se supone que haces-

- Veo una película-

- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos cable?, no sabía que fueras asiduo a la pornografía-

- Instalaron el servicio de cable mientras estabas con… ¿Marla?-

- Laura-

- Sí, claro, la que sea-

Entonces John se dio cuenta, no sólo era porno, era porno gay, en la pantalla se veía a dos muchachos (porque eran muchachos, no pasarían de los 25) tocándose y besándose como posesos, entonces…entonces uno de los chicos (el rubio) se "sentaba" sobre la erección del otro (el moreno).

- Por Dios, Sherlock, ¿Por qué estás viendo esto?- dijo John, ruborizándose.

- No había nada interesante así que comencé a revisar todos los canales y de repente esto apareció, me dio curiosidad y lo deje-

- No entiendo qué tan interesante puede ser ver a un tipo saltando sobre el pene de otro tipo-

- Me sé la teoría de la práctica homosexual del sexo, pero nunca la había visto en realidad, supongo que debe doler, pero el chico no parece muy molesto por ello…-

John carraspeo, con la cara completamente roja.

- Apaga eso, Sherlock-

- ¿Por qué?, ¿te molesta el sexo anal?, déjame decirte que en realidad es algo bastante común, al menos…-

- Ya basta, no hables de eso-

- ¿Por qué?, siempre supuse que tus experiencias sexuales eran amplias y muy…ehm, variadas-

John se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

- Sí, tengo muchas experiencias, no lo voy a negar pero…-

- Ah, ¿es entonces la homosexualidad lo que te incomoda?

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó el doctor, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo pues Holmes lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas de sorpresa.

- Bien, lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo el detective.

Ahora el sorprendido era John, ¿Qué era eso de "lo tomaré en cuenta"?, por alguna razón, John prefirió no saber.

* * *

**Me da vergüenza ponerle así al cap, pero bueeeeno xD**


	2. Fluidos corporales

**Lamento bombardearlos con mi basura...**

* * *

No iba a poder con eso más, en serio que estaba en su límite, pero Sherlock…

- Ah…- suspiró John, clavándole las uñas al detective en los hombros –por favor…-

Pero Sherlock no atendió, en cambio, volvió a frotar su cadera contra la del doctor, y John se vino de nuevo, por tercera vez en la noche, los gemidos de Watson eran casi patéticos pero ya nada lo avergonzaba, no con Sherlock.

Con movimientos casi felinos, Sherlock se deslizó hasta el vientre del doctor y comenzó a lamer los restos de su orgasmo, John no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, le acarició los negros rizos, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio, definitivamente quería volverlo loco: el sudor en la piel, la saliva de Sherlock entre sus piernas, el semen…

- ¿Ya te cansaste?- pregunto Sherlock, riéndose.

- La verdad… sí- admitió John, suspirando.

El detective, contrario a lo que John esperó, no se burló de él, se acomodó junto al doctor en la cama y lo abrazó, bueno, pero si hasta Sherlock Holmes podía ser considerado y tierno algunas veces.

- Mejor te dejo en paz, mañana no vas a tener energías y así no me sirves-

Ok, eso acababa de arruinar cualquier indicio de romance.

- Sherlock, a veces tienes una manera de decir las cosas…- John suspiró, zafándose del abrazo de su amigo.

- Vamos, no te irás a poner sentimental-

Sherlock comenzó a lamerle el hombro, Dios, ese hombre…

- Para ya- pidió John, estremeciéndose.

- Y se supone que el experimentado eres tú-

- Y aquí el cabrón eres tú-

Los dos hombres se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

- Si la señora Hudson no escuchó los gemidos seguro que sí escuchó las risas- comentó John, girándose para darle la cara a su querido Sherlock.

- Créeme, John, con los gritos que das la señora Hudson debe estar despierta hace más de dos horas-

Se volvieron a reír, las manos de Sherlock bajaron hasta la entrepierna dispuesta de John, el doctor sintió que salivaba más de lo apropiado.

- ¿Estás…babeando…?-

La pregunta de Sherlock lo hizo sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Disculpa, no, no… no lo puedo controlar-

- No, está bien…me gusta-

Sherlock se acomodó de nuevo sobre él, uniendo sus bocas, piel contra piel y el sudor deslizándose, causándoles estremecimientos, la húmeda experiencia del sexo dejando huella en sus sábanas, fluidos que dejarían manchas que harían hablar a la mujer de la tintorería, especulando qué se traían ese par de atractivos muchachos entre las cobijas.

* * *

**Hoy vi unos cachorritos : D!**


	3. Bondage

**Ah, aclarar que los caps no tienen un orden cronológico, el desafío me dio una lista de cosas y tengo que escribir acorde a ello, so, no se quiebren la cabeza.**

**Oh, si, los cachorritos eran lindos, me los quería llevar a mi casa pero no se pudo, tal vez vaya después por ellos.**

**Aún no hay leche en la casa ):**

* * *

No quería ni pensar cómo había terminado la situación de ese modo, pero ya que podía hacer, Sherlock había decidido que era divertido dejarle así.

Todo había empezado con la señora Hudson, la tierna, dulce y amable señora Hudson que había entrado sonriente a su sala, entregándole un paquete considerablemente grande a Sherlock.

- Parece importante, Sherlock, ¿hace cuanto que esperabas este paquete?- comentó la señora, poniendo la caja sobre la mesa.

- Casi un mes- admitió Holmes – pero ya está aquí, muchas gracias por traerlo-

- Por nada, cariño, disfrútalo-

Y la señora Hudson no supo lo que aquel consejo tan dulce podría acarrear.

John se disculpó, alegando que estaba cansado por el trabajo y el caso que habían resuelto, y fue a dormirse, estaba en el quinto sueño cuando lo sintió, un tirón en la muñeca, mejor dicho, en las dos muñecas, trató de incorporarse pero no pudo, abrió los ojos escandalizado para encontrarse con la mueca sonriente de Sherlock Holmes, el muy cabrón lo había atado a la cama, atado de pies y manos a la cama.

- Sherlock, esto no es gracioso- gruñó John, forcejeando con las ataduras inútilmente.

- Pero nos vamos a divertir, John, ya verás-

Las delgadas manos de Sherlock comenzaron a acariciarle la entrepierna, enseguida su cuerpo reaccionó, provocando que la sonrisa del detective se ensanchara aún más.

- Esto te excita, ¿verdad, John?, estar tan expuesto, tan…vulnerable…-

Como le siguiera hablando así se iba a correr en el bóxer, jurado.

- Cállate de una puñetera vez- gruñó John, aunque sus palabras perdieron efecto cuando empujó las caderas por más contacto.

- Veo que no aguantarás mucho…-

Esas palabras pudieron haber molestado a John, seguro tenía una buena contestación pero no hubo tiempo de darla, Sherlock tomó su miembro firmemente, con más fuerza de la necesaria, y, para sorpresa y deleite de John, se lo metió todo a la boca.

- Hmaa, Sherlock, basta…- balbució John, desesperado porque no podía corresponder las atenciones de su detective – desátame…-

- Ni de broma-

Holmes comenzó a embadurnar de lubricante el miembro del doctor, quien no salía de su asombro, Sherlock no tomaba la iniciativa, nunca, odiaba no poder corresponderle como se merecía, de verdad que lo detestaba.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Sherlock?, atado así no puedo prepararte-

- No necesito que lo hagas-

Y Sherlock se sentó sobre la cadera de John, más específicamente, sobre su pene, haciéndolos jadear a ambos.

- Maldita sea, Sherlock Holmes…- masculló el doctor - ¿todo bien?-

- Ah, John…hm…-

- Relájate…bésame, Sherlock-

Sherlock obedeció, se inclinó para besar apasionadamente los labios de su doctor, ansiosos, mordiéndose y gimiendo cursilerías en la boca del otro, Sherlock comenzó a mover las caderas muy, muy despacio.

Aferrado a los hombros de John, los movimientos del detective se hicieron cada vez más intenso, podían escuchar el chirrido de la cama y el sonido húmedo y caliente que hacían sus pieles al chocar, dando un alarido, Sherlock se vino sobre el vientre sudado de Watson, mientras que el doctor lo hacía dentro de su amigo.

- Ha…ha sido…increíble…- balbució el detective, recuperando el aliento.

- Sí…-

- ¿Entonces te gustó?-

- Sí, es obvio, Sherlock-

La sonrisa maligna que apareció en el rostro del detective definitivamente NO era buena señal.

- Entonces te puedes quedar así- continuó Sherlock, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse – tengo que salir, te veré más tarde-

Sí, lo había dejado atado a la cama, John rezó con todas sus fuerzas porque a la señora Hudson no se le ocurriera ir a ver, afortunadamente no pasó, pero a media tarde Sherlock volvió y con ganas de más, y así había sido su día, el detective se aparecía en la habitación para "usarlo" y después se iba, sonriendo y burlándose de su desesperación por tocarle.

Era ya de noche cuando Sherlock entró, se dejó caer junto a John en la cama, abrazándolo.

- ¿Crees que me puedas soltar ya?, me duele todo…-

La cara de Sherlock se torció en un gesto de disgusto, sin embargo hizo lo que le pedían, al verse liberado, John salió de la cama, ansioso por estirarse y relajar los músculos.

- Supongo que quieres que te deje descansar…-

- Quédate dónde estás, pedazo de imbécil- bufó Watson, metiéndose a la cama de nuevo – sólo quédate…-

* * *

**Cursi?**

**vi unos gatitos : D!**


	4. Corset

** Hoy recibí un "piropo" bastante ofensivo, y no es que me crea la tipa más buena de la tierra, pero estoy acostumbrada a ignorar esos comentarios, sin embargo, cuando un tipo que se parece al gordo friki del meme te mira los senos y te dice "MAMASOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", pues...**

* * *

Tenía que admitir que la idea había sido estúpida, pero era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo en voz alta, y es que ver como John babeaba ante ese aparador de lencería le hizo pensar, "¿le gustaría a John que me pusiera uno de esos?"

Nunca entendería por qué coños a las mujeres les gustaba vestir eso, eran horribles, te cortaban la respiración terriblemente, dolía, en realidad dolía, aguantó la respiración mientras la señora Hudson le ajustaba el maldito corset.

- Sherlock, querido, yo sé que John y tu son muy modernos y todo eso, pero… ¿no te parece que esto es demasiado?-

- A John le gusta- argumentó Sherlock.

- ¿Me gusta el qué?, ¡Sherlock, qué demonios!-

Decir que John se descojonó de risa es poco, el pobre rió tanto que le dolió, y la risa se le transformó en esa batalla agónica y patética de respirar y controlar las carcajadas, Sherlock, por su parte, estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro, y la pobre señora Hudson no sabía ni qué hacer, así que, disimuladamente, se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

- Ay, Sherlock, ay…perdóname, pero es que…auch-

- Bueno, ya te reíste suficiente, ahora ayúdame a quitarme esta cosa-

John asistió a Sherlock, varias veces se le enredaron los listones de la prenda, cosa que sólo provocaba más la risa de Watson y el disgusto del detective.

- Sherlock, ¿por qué te pusiste esta cosa?- le preguntó John, soltándole los nudos que quedaban.

- A ti te gustan, ¿no?, pensé que podría agradarte verme con uno-

- Ay, Sherlock- suspiró el doctor, con una sonrisa – lo que a mí me gusta es desvestirte-

El detective lanzó la incómoda prenda al otro lado de la habitación, dejando ver su torso ligeramente enrojecido por las marcas del corset.

- Puedes terminar de desvestirme en tu habitación, si eso quieres-

John sonrió –Oh, Dios, sí-

* * *

**Pues... no odian tener que desmaquillarse en la noche? No es chido ):**


	5. Posiciones sexuales creativas

**Una noche poco productiva, sorry girls...**

* * *

Algunas de aquellas imágenes le parecían perturbadoras, otras…excitantes.

Sherlock tomó el libro de nuevo, había intentado leerlo ya tres veces, no es que se aburriera, de hecho le resultaba demasiado interesante y ese era el problema, lo encontraba tan _interesante _que algo dentro de su pantalón reaccionaba de más, y sin John cerca para ayudar le daba mucha pereza, así que apartaba su lectura, se relajaba y a la carga otra vez.

Así, concentradísimo, fue como lo encontró John, regresaba de hacer algunas compras cuando vio a Sherlock acurrucado en su sillón favorito, leyendo, tenía que reconocer que se veía lindo, envuelto en una cobija y con una taza humeante de té al lado, la nariz roja por el frío, Sherlock le dirigió una mirada brillante, casi infantil, y sonrió al verlo de vuelta.

- John- saludó, sin quitar la hermosa sonrisa de su cara.

- Hola- respondió el doctor, sintiendo una ráfaga de ternura, se acercó a Sherlock y lo besó en los labios - ¿Qué lees?-

- Ah…pues…- Sherlock carraspeó, recuperándose de la emoción – el paquete del otro día, sabes, el que trajo la señora Hudson, ahm, pedí algunas cosas-

- Sí, de ahí sacaste las correas con las que me ataste- recordó John, torciendo el gesto - ¿qué con eso?-

- Bueno, lo pedí junto con algunas otras cosas, incluyendo esto- Sherlock le entregó el libro a John.

- Oh, por Dios- susurró Watson, comenzando a hojear el libro – el kamasutra gay, y lo compraste ilustrado-

- Pues sí, me pareció mejor opción, ¿tú qué piensas?-

- Ehm…pues…- John estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas - ¿por qué lo compraste?, ¿no te gusta cómo eh…?-

- ¿El sexo?, me gusta, me gusta mucho, de hecho- admitió Sherlock, desviando la mirada de los ojos de John – sólo…es que leí que cuando pasa el tiempo, bueno…las parejas se aburren y buscan ser creativos en la cama, si no lo logran…eso a veces causa la separación, y…-

- ¿Crees que el sexo es aburrido contigo?- rió John, abrazando a Sherlock.

- ¿Lo es?-

- Me atas a la cama, gimes como si nadie nos escuchara, me montas como si no hubiera un mañana, te metes en un corset para excitarme… no sé, te creí más listo, Sherlock, con todo lo anterior podemos deducir que mi vida sexual contigo puede tener muchos adjetivos, menos aburrida-

El detective no pudo evitar una sonrisa, correspondió con ganas al abrazo de John y se quedaron así buen rato, abrazados en el sofá.

- John…- comenzó Sherlock, restregando el rostro contra el hombro de Watson como un gatito - ¿podemos probar algunas posiciones?, estoy duro…-

John volvió a reírse, miró el puchero en la cara de Sherlock Holmes, era como un niño, le acarició los ondulados cabellos, _cuánto lo quiero_, pensó John.

- De acuerdo- cedió John, poniéndose de pie, guiando a Sherlock hasta su cuarto.

* * *

**Españoles y españolas, qué consha es un cani?, saludirijillos!**


	6. Dominación-sumiso

**Pensé que para inspirarme sería bueno leer un poco de poesía y alguna novela erótica, tal vez ver un video sexy, ya que mi musa, si bien no me había abandonado, estaba distraída con otras cosas, y sólo digamos que...ya le he encaminado de vuelta.**

**Algunos de los iguientes capítulos están influenciados por Teleny, novela erótica atribuída a Oscar Wilde, pero sobretodo por Allen Ginsberg y su poema Please Master, a quien citaré:**

* * *

(...) please master can I kneel at your feet  
please master can I loosen your blue pants  
please master can I gaze at your golden haired belly  
please master can I gently take down your shorts  
please master can I have your thighs bare to my eyes  
please master can I take off your clothes below your chair  
please master can I kiss your ankles and soul (...)

* * *

Era de esperarse que Sherlock no se iba a desentender de su maldita cajita, ni de todas las cosas que había en ella.

Según entendió John, la había pedido en internet, armó su propio box de perversiones y le prometieron entregarla en cinco días hábiles, no quería ni preguntarle cuánto había gastado en aquello.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, con esa correa con cadena, con ojos suplicantes y su vamos-a-follar-John que nunca le fallaba, pero esta vez sí, en serio que esta vez sí.

- No, Sherlock- repitió John.

- ¡Pero, John!- se quejó el detective, siguiendo a su amigo hasta su habitación – leí que es muy divertido y excitante-

- Sí, pero no voy a ser quien lleve eso al cuello-

- ¿Pretendes que yo…?-

- Sherlock, esa es mi condición-

El detective se quedó mirando a John, ¿iba en serio?, oh, sí, iba muy, muy en serio, se mordió los labios, de verdad deseaba a John, pero probar algo así…

- Por favor, si no haremos nada interesante, sal de mi habitación, los seres humanos normales necesitamos dormir-

- De acuerdo-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Me has oído-

- No, en realidad no te escuché, ¿qué dijiste?-

Sherlock tomó aire – seré el sumiso, si eso hace que quieras jugar-

John quería gritar de felicidad pero se contuvo, sin evitar dejar aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me parece muy bien- dijo el doctor – cierra la puerta, Sherlock, y ven hasta aquí-

Sherlock hizo lo que se le ordenó, empezaba bien, John le quitó la correa de las manos.

- Este juego implica más cosas de las que imaginas, Sherlock, yo estaré al mando y tú debes obedecer, de lo contrario habrá un castigo, tienes que complacerme, hacer que yo me sienta bien, sabré premiarte por ello, los castigos se pueden poner algo…rudos, por eso debes tener una palabra de seguridad, piensa en alguna-

- Tabaco-

John sonrió - ¿Seguro?-

- Seguro, ¿cuándo empezamos esto?-

- No he terminado de explicar- dijo John, poniéndose serio – si quieres algo, has de pedirlo por favor, de lo contrario no te daré lo que desees, no puedes hablar sin permiso, pero puedes gemir todo lo que quieras, ¿entendiste?-

- Sí-

- Muy bien- agregó John, sonriendo – ahora te pondré esto-

Sherlock se quedó muy quieto mientras John le colocaba la correa, sintió como se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo cuando el doctor haló de la cadena para acercarlo, depositando un beso voraz en sus labios.

- Desnúdate- ordenó el militar.

- ¿Qué?-

John jaló tan fuerte de la cadena que hizo a Sherlock caer, el detective trató de incorporarse, un golpe de la cadena sobre su espalda lo hizo detenerse, levantó la mirada hacia John, quien lo miraba severamente, había algo en esos ojos…

- Te dije que no hablaras, Sherlock-

La voz del doctor era tan, tan excitante, Sherlock no tuvo ganas de replicar, así, en el suelo, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, a los pies de su John, y completamente desnudo se arrastró a sus pies, acariciándole las pantorrillas, subiendo por sus muslos hasta llegar al bulto duro que era su entrepierna donde depositó un profundo beso, llegó hasta la hebilla del cinto la cual lamió, sugerente, como pidiendo permiso.

- Puedes quitarme los pantalones- dijo John.

Y Sherlock lo hizo, obediente y en silencio, desabrochó el cinturón y lo tiró lejos, bajó el cierre, el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos de John a quien ayudó a quitarse las prendas, besó sus tobillos con dulzura, subiendo de nuevo hasta su enhiesto miembro, Sherlock aspiró el aroma, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre, comenzó a lamer todo el tronco hasta la punta, saboreando el pre-semen en su lengua.

- Así es, Sherlock, eres un muy, muy buen chico-

Las manos de John le acariciaban el cabello dulcemente, Sherlock aceptó que le encantaba esa recompensa, complacer a John era más delicioso de lo que había llegado a pensar, ser el sumiso…

El detective llevó las manos hasta las de John, que seguían en su cabeza, y lo animó a empujarlo, escuchó la suave risa de su doctor.

- ¿Quieres que te folle la boca?- preguntó Watson, Sherlock lo miró a los ojos.

Nada más eso faltó, John empujó la cabeza de su detective algo brusco, sintió el quejido de Sherlock vibrando en su pene, Holmes lo miraba con esos transparentes ojos azules, pidiendo por más, sí, a John le gustaba el control, sobre todo con Sherlock, así que se encargó de darle lo que pedía, llenándole la boca de su carne y de su semen.

- Eso estuvo muy bien, Sherlock- decía el doctor, halando la cadena para que Sherlock se pusiera de pie – ahora voy a darte un premio por ser tan buen niño, súbete a la cama-

Holmes hizo lo que le ordenaron sin rechistar, se recostó en la cama y miró a John, quien se acomodó sobre él, besándole la boca dulcemente, Sherlock casi suelta un grito cuando sintió el miembro de John acariciar el suyo.

- Así no, querido- dijo Watson, susurrando en su oído – te quiero tomar como a un perro-

El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Sherlock Holmes lo hizo temblar, John se apartó y le miró con gesto serio, esperando a que se colocara como había ordenado, Sherlock dudó, se mordió el labio, miró a su doctor con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿No vas a obedecer?, ¿tendré que castigarte?- Sherlock negó – bien, estoy esperando-

El detective acató la orden, se puso en cuatro, arqueando un poco la espalda para levantar las caderas, John se acomodó justo detrás, la vista desde ahí era increíblemente bella.

- Estás tan hermoso así- dijo Watson – tan bello, tan perfecto, sólo para mí-

Un escalofrío nuevo recorrió el cuerpo de Sherlock al sentir el beso de John en el orificio que iba a ser tomado, gimió alto, sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

- Soy un amo generoso, ¿verdad, Sherlock?- decía John, para después dar una larga lamida a la entrada de su amante – te premio bien, debes estar contento-

El doctor tomó la cadena de nuevo, jalando para hacer que Sherlock se arqueara aún más, acercó su durísimo miembro al ano dilatado y lo introdujo, despacio, sintiendo como el interior de Holmes lo recibía, por fin se hundió en el, Sherlock gritó su nombre.

- Ahh, Sherlock, eres tan delicioso- dijo John, mientras apretaba uno de los blancos glúteos del detective - ¿quieres que te lo haga fuerte?, ¿quieres que te lastime?, tienes permiso para contestar, amor-

- Sí- dijo Sherlock, entre gemidos – por favor, házmelo duro, te quiero adentro, hazme sangrar-

John no necesitaba más motivos, sin soltar la cadena, siguió penetrando a su detective, la cama crujía, las pieles hacían ese delicioso sonido al chocar, Sherlock gruñía y jadeaba, suplicando más, más fuerte, más rápido, y cómo había dicho, John era un amo generoso, así que complació a Sherlock.

El doctor sintió como Holmes apretaba a propósito, obviamente no aguantaría más, reunió todas sus fuerzas y embistió a Sherlock tan fuerte y profundo como pudo, el detective ya no veía ni pensaba claro, sólo gemía maldiciones, gritando el nombre de John Watson cuando por fin se vino sobre las sábanas, al tiempo que sentía a John derramarse en su interior, tan caliente, tan embriagador.

Sherlock quedó tendido en la cama, John recostado sobre su espalda, sentía el tibio aliento de Watson contra su oído.

- Te luciste esta vez- dijo Sherlock, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción – me gusta complacerte, te pones más caliente de lo normal-

- Tú me pones caliente- dijo John, mordiéndole la oreja – me siento a tono de nuevo-

Era cierto, Sherlock podía sentir el miembro semi-erecto de John contra su trasero.

- Haré lo que tú quieras- dijo Sherlock, sonriendo – pide, amo-


	7. Doble penetración

_**(...) please master make me say Please Master Fuck me now Please**_  
_** Master grease my balls and hairmouth with sweet vaselines**_  
_** please master stroke your shaft with white creams**_  
_** please master touch your cock head to my wrinkled self-hole**_  
_** please master push it in gently, your elbows enwrapped around my breast**_  
_** your arms passing down to my belly, my penis you touch w/ your little fingers**_  
_** please master shove it in me a little, a little, a little,**_  
_** please master sink your droor thing down my behind**_  
_** & please master make me wiggle my rear to eat up the prick trunk (...)**_

_**- Allen Ginsberg, Please Master.**_

* * *

- John, ¿crees que al hacerlo esta noche yo pueda ir arriba?-

Sí, la pregunta de Sherlock lo había hecho escupir el café.

- Sherlock…-

- Por favor, John, ya te dejé hacer de mi culo un papalote *, ¿por qué no me dejas intentar a mí penetrarte?-

- ¡Sherlock!- exclamó el doctor, levantándose de su sillón – ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a tener sexo esta noche-

- John, tenemos sexo todas las noches, excepto cuando hay trabajo, o sea que sí sabes, hasta tú puedes deducir eso-

- Bien, en tal caso deberías estar en tu habitación desnudándote, hoy quiero dormir temprano-

- ¿Entonces puedo ser yo el que meta?-

- Sherlock…- suspiró John, completamente rojo – no...Bueno, no sé…-

- Lo haré bien- dijo Sherlock – he aprendido de lo que tú haces, estará bien-

- No es eso- admitió Watson – es que…nunca he estado con un hombre, sólo contigo, y comprenderás…-

- Ah, nunca te lo han hecho por atrás-

- Maldita sea, Sherlock, tienes unas maneras de decir las cosas…-

- Vamos, John-

El detective había tomado a John de la mano, jalándolo hasta su habitación, lo empujó a la cama mientras rebuscaba por el armario, John lo observaba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué buscas, Sherlock?-

- Esto- dijo el detective, sacando la caja de cartón que había llegado hacía algunas semanas, rebuscó en ella – debe estar por aquí…-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Esto-

Sherlock mostró a John un vibrador de al menos quince centímetros, era celeste, no muy grueso, John tragó saliva al verlo, ¿Sherlock de verdad iba a…?

- Es muy suave, en realidad, no te hará daño- decía el detective, acercándose para poner el vibrador en manos de John – a veces, cuando estás en el consultorio y me siento con ganas, juego con esto un poco…-

- Dios, Sherlock…- sólo imaginar la escena lo había puesto mal, muy mal – está bien, intentémoslo-

- ¿De verdad?-

- Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta-

Sherlock se encargó de desnudar a John, ansioso como estaba de probar esa parte del sexo que aún no experimentaba, separó gentilmente las piernas del doctor, buscó un poco de lubricante en la mesita de noche y se embadurnó los dedos, se inclinó para besar a John en la boca.

- Dime si te lastimo-

Y después de eso, deslizó un dedo en el interior del doctor, John se quejó un poco pero estaba bien, la sensación no era molesta, aunque sí muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba, Sherlock lo hacía todo con delicadeza, eso le agradaba a John, ser el único testigo del lado más tierno de Sherlock Holmes.

- Voy a meter otro dedo- anunció Sherlock, Joh asintió.

El anular se introdujo en el orificio que comenzaba a abrirse, el masaje de Sherlock en su interior era agradable, John comenzaba a sentir placer, vio cómo el detective metía un tercer dedo, esta vez sin pedirle permiso, ni falta que hacía, los suspiros de Watson eran cada vez más prolongados, entonces Sherlock acercó el juguete al ano, encendiéndolo en el nivel más bajo, la vibración hizo temblar a John.

- ¿Puedo meterlo?- preguntó Holmes.

- Sí, puedes…-

El vibrador entró despacio en John, provocándole las más deliciosas sensaciones, gruñó cuando lo sintió completamente adentro, Sherlock lo dejó ahí, acercándose para besar al doctor en la boca, degustaban la saliva del otro, jugando con las lenguas a atraparse y enredarse, prodigándose las más tibias caricias, John despojó a Sherlock de las molestas prendas, quedando otra vez piel contra piel.

Holmes jugueteó con los pezones rosados del doctor, los chupó y mordisqueó hasta dejarlos duros y brillantes de saliva, John sentí que explotaría si eso continuaba, la vibración en su interior era deliciosa, apretó a Sherlock contra sí.

- Pentrame- pidió Watson al oído del detective – hazlo ya-

Sherlock tragó saliva, quiso quitar el vibrador de su sitio pero John detuvo su mano.

- Déjalo ahí-

El detective se quedó sin aliento, sin embargo haría lo que John pedía, tomó gentilmente las piernas del doctor y las colocó a sus costados, John lo rodeó enseguida, apresándolo por la cintura, se frotó el miembro un par de veces, embadurnándolo de más lubricante, lo condujo a la entrada, el espacio que le dejaba el vibrador era suficiente, aunque estrecho, empujó despacio, consiguiendo introducir todo el glande, la sensación era demasiado deliciosa.

- Mételo más- pidió John, acariciándole los brazos – lo quiero todo-

Sherlock quería dárselo todo, claro que sí, se empujó más fuerte, consiguiendo entrar completamente en John, hubo un poco de sangre y un gemido de dolor, pero ya estaba adentro, y lo que seguía sería lo mejor, tomó las caderas de John para empujarse mejor y comenzó con el vaivén.

- Ah, Sherlock…- suspiró John, estrujando las sábanas – sigue, por favor, más…-

Los pedidos de John fueron atendidos, Sherlock podía sentir la vibración del juguete acariciarle el miembro y los testículos, se dejó envolver por los brazos de John, abandonándose a los besos y las atenciones de su amante sin cesar su ritmo.

Ambos temblaban a cada toque, a cada beso, las miradas se encontraron y supieron que ya era el fin, con las manos entrelazadas, Sherlock dio el último embate, derramando las semillas blancas.

Sherlock salió del interior de John, provocando un suspiro y un gemido ahogado por parte del doctor, el esperma mezclado con la sangre se deslizó entre los muslos, el detective retiró también el juguete, lo apagó y lo colocó en la mesita, se recostó junto a John, sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Bueno, eso ha sido…creo que te…en realidad yo…- balbuceaba el detective, poniéndose incómodo.

- No tienes que decir nada, Sherlock- dijo John, sonriendo de repente – ha sido perfecto, no arruines el momento-

Holmes asintió y guardó silencio, agradecido por no tener que decir nada, sólo se dejó envolver por la tibieza del cuerpo de John, quedándose profundamente dormido al poco rato.

* * *

**Sorry si estuvo muy cortito x3**


	8. Explicar lo que es un kink a la pareja

Hacía un calor horrible, aún con todas las ventanas abiertas el calor era sofocante, y para colmo se habían quedado sin luz.

Tenían encendidas más de una docena de velas, dispersas por toda la sala, Sherlock andaba sin camisa, dejando ver el blanco torso sudando, se calmaba el calor con las bebidas que se enfriaban en la hielera.

John estaba tirado en su sofá, también sudando y de mal humor, también sin camisa, se estaba empezando a dormir por el calor cuando escuchó el grito de Sherlock.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el doctor, sin moverse de su lugar.

- Me quemé un poco, es todo- respondió Sherlock.

Watson se levantó y fue a ver a Sherlock, se había quemado con cera en la mano, cosa de nada pero siempre era mejor revisar, tomó la mano herida y comenzó a retirar la cera ya fría, estaba concentrado en su tarea cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte del detective, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada celeste de Holmes.

- Sherlock, ¿estás…?-

- Se siente bien- dijo Sherlock, sonriendo – tus manos sobre la quemadura, se siente rico-

- Eres un pervertido- dijo John, sonriendo.

Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre su detective, besándole apasionadamente, le acarició el pecho blanco y desnudo, entonces alargó la mano para tomar una vela, la inclinó y dejó caer la cera sobre aquel pecho, Sherlock gimió de puro gusto.

- Ah, John, eso me gusta- anunció el detective.

John se rió, volvió a verter cera en el pecho de Sherlock.

- Ahhm, hazlo de nuevo-

Aquello se repitió muchas veces, por toda la piel y los dos rosados pezones de Sherlock, que terminaron rojos por el contacto, Sherlock sólo gemía, arañando la espalda de John, reclamando sus labios, se quejó cuando John se apartó de él pero no fue por mucho tiempo, Watson volvió con un cubo de hielo, el cuál pasó por las quemaduras rojas de aquel lechoso torso.

- Hmm, John, ah, sí…-

Los pezones fueron los más consentidos, terminando duros y empapados, Sherlock no paraba de gemir, apretando el trasero de su compañero, John decidió no torturarle más, le abrió el pantalón con cuidado, la erección de Sherlock estaba más que dispuesta y mojada, se bajó un poco la ropa, suficiente para que su entrada estuviera libre, tomó el miembro de Sherlock y lo fue metiendo despacio en su interior, la sensación era simplemente deliciosa, Sherlock estaba muy, muy duro.

- Vamos, John, sabes que me quieres adentro- decía Sherlock, mientras le pellizcaba los pezones duros – mételo todo, John, todo hasta el fondo-

- ¡Sherlock!- gimió John, dejándose caer por completo sobre Holmes.

Ambos estaban demasiado excitados, John sólo necesitó moverse un par de veces para dejar salir toda su semilla sobre el vientre quemado de Sherlock, quien lo acompañó poco después en el éxtasis del orgasmo, se quedaron buen rato así, abrazados y en silencio.

Entonces las luces se encendieron, la electricidad estaba funcionando de nuevo, John se apartó, se acomodó la ropa ante la mirada divertida de Sherlock.

- John, no pagues la luz este mes-


	9. La primera vez teniendo relaciones

**Este cap va para Candy, quien me pasó un gif que... Madre mía!, inspiro este capítulo xD**

* * *

**_Mi violento deseo de apretar mi boca contra la suya, penetrando sus labios, me excitaba hasta el punto de sentir humedecérseme el pene._**

**_En determinados momentos, el espacio que nos separaba parecía acortarse de tal modo, que yo podía respirar casi el perfume de su cálido aliento, y sentir su contacto en mi propia carne._**

**_La sensación que me producía la idea de su piel desflorando la mía excitaba de tal manera mis nervios que este goce empezaba por causarme un delicioso respingo, para terminar ocasionándome, en su prolongación, un acuciante dolor._**

**_- Des Grieux, de Teleny._**

* * *

Escuchó cómo el agua dejaba de correr, entonces John había terminado de bañarse, pronto saldría envuelto en ese albornoz que dejaba ver demasiado, Sherlock tragó saliva, hacía algún tiempo que sentía estas cosas por el doctor, cosas que…no podía controlar, y eso le molestaba.

La vida de Sherlock Holmes se trataba de control, por eso ese sentimiento le aterrorizaba, era un deseo tremendo, un instinto casi animal que le cosquilleaba el vientre cuando veía a John pasearse por la sala en esa bata de baño, algunas noches tibias esa imagen había hecho despertar su hombría, se ponía tan duro que tenía, sí, TENÍA que masturbarse en busca de algo de alivio, pero era un alivio pasajero, porque las llamas que le quemaban volvían a encenderse, y más abrasadoras, al ver a John.

La pasión de Sherlock por John comenzaba a volverlo loco, quería… no, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, tocarle, besarle, pero no se atrevía, era preferible guardarse el deseo a perder a John, eso sí no podría aguantarlo, la indiferencia y el olvido de Watson era lo único que podría lastimarlo de verdad.

- ¿Sherlock?-

- ¿Qué?- el detective volvió a la realidad, mirando largamente a John, estaba tan delicioso con esa bata…

- Pregunté si querías cenar-

- Ah, no, no, estoy…bien-

- Bueno, creo que me prepararé algo, ¿seguro que no quieres nada?-

Sherlock asintió, John se fue a la cocina, y comenzó a buscar en el refrigerador y la alacena, ¿de verdad se iba a poner a cocinar en albornoz?, parecía que sí, eso era demasiado para el autocontrol de Sherlock Holmes, se levantó de su asiento y caminó con paso calmado pero decidido a la cocina.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión?, puedo preparar algo de…-

John se quedó mudo cuando Sherlock le desabrochó la bata, las manos delgadas le estaban acariciando el vientre, el detective se relamió los labios por instinto.

- ¿Qué haces…? Ahhh, no…- balbuceó John cuando los dedos de Sherlock encontraron sus pezones – no toques…hmaa…-

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Sherlock, con la voz ronca de deseo – parece que te gusta-

- Sher…lock…-

John se colgó del cuello del detective para besarlo, el beso fue algo torpe pero delicioso, Sherlock se separó, mirando asombrado a su compañero.

- John…-

- También deseo estar contigo, Sherlock- dijo Watson, mientras le desbrochaba la camisa a Sherlock.

Llegaron a la sala entre sonoros besos y caricias, se tumbaron en el sillón, John encima de Sherlock, a quien terminó de desnudar con habilidad asombrosa, se divirtió con los rosados pezones de Holmes, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos hasta dejarlos rojos y duros, bajó hasta el vientre, hasta el límite donde nacía una mata de cabello rubio y rizado.

- John, quiero que me folles- pidió Sherlock, consumido por la pasión y el calor del momento – hazlo, John, te necesito dentro de mí-

Watson no necesitaba que le rogaran, su erección estaba más que dispuesta, se ensalivó un par de dedos y los llevó a la entrada de Sherlock, estaba apretada y pequeña pero consiguió meterlos, realizó un suave masaje en el interior de Holmes, dilatando la entrada lo mejor que pudo, se frotó el pene para comprobar la erección, firme como el acero, lo dirigió al ano ya listo pero Sherlock lo detuvo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó John, asustado, temía que Sherlock hubiera cambiado de opinión.

- Siéntate, quiero probar algo-

John obedeció, se sentó en el sillón, separando un poco las piernas para dejar una mejor vista de su erección, Sherlock se acomodó sobre él, dándole la espalda, apoyando una mano en el reposabrazos, los pies sobre el sillón como en cuclillas, John comprendió inmediatamente, se hizo un poco más hacia adelante, pasó una mano por debajo de la pierna de Sherlock y acomodó su pene en la entrada, Sherlock fue bajando de a poco, dolía, pero los gemidos y maldiciones que soltaba John sólo lograban excitarle y animarlo a seguir bajando.

- Oh, Sherlock, ahh, hazlo de una vez- gimió John, el detective sonrió con malicia, empujándose para tenerlo adentro completamente - ¡Ahhh!, ¡Sherlock!-

- ¡J-John!- Sherlock arqueó la espalda y soltó un alarido - ¡John, John!-

El falo en su interior había tocado una parte de su anatomía no explorada, una parte que le hizo vibrar y gemir como un animal, Sherlock comenzó a subir y bajar como desesperado, cabalgando salvajemente, arrancando gemidos de placer de ambas bocas.

- Ah, John…John, creo que…ahh…-

- Tranquilo, Sherlock, está bien-

- Jo-John, hamm…-

- Hazlo, Sherlock, córrete para mí-

- ¡John!-

La semilla brotó caliente, John le acarició el pene húmedo de esperma, la sensación del orgasmo le nubló el cerebro, y por unos gloriosos segundos dejó de pensar, sólo importaba la mano de John en su hombría, el semen terminando de salir, John besándole el cuello, aún clavado en él…

- ¿Te hice llegar, Sherlock?, eres tan hermoso, justo en mi mano así…-

John lo recostó en el sillón, saliéndose despacio, el doctor se frotó contra el blanco vientre de Sherlock, manchándolo un poco de sangre, terminó sobre él, suspirando, dejándose caer sobre aquel cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía.

- Sé mi novio, John-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Mío, nada más, ¿aceptas?-

- Ah, e-está bien, Sherlock- respondió John, sonrojado – acepto-

- Bueno, hay que verle el lado gracioso-

- ¿Y cuál es?-

- Qué todo este tiempo nuestros conocidos tenían razón, eres gay y somos pareja-

- Oh, cállate, Sherlock-


	10. Látex - Cuero

El celular vibró sobre la mesa, John torció el gesto, ante la mirada divertida de Mike.

- Vamos, atiende, puede ser importante- dijo Mike, riéndose a sus costillas.

- Es Sherlock- contestó John, tomando el teléfono para ver qué quería esta vez su detective.

" Mira lo que encontré en mi caja divertida

¿Me quedan bien?

-SH"

Al ver la foto, John se quedó mudo.

- Quiero ver, déjame- dijo Mike, riéndose – Dios, ¿cómo se metió en eso?-

Sherlock se había sacado una foto usando unos ajustados pantalones de cuero, sobra decir que se le veían que ni pintados, John sintió como el sonrojo le coloreaba las mejillas.

- Te puedes ir si quieres- continuó Mike – se ve que en tu casa te esperan con ansias-

- No, Sherlock tiene que entender que necesito mi espacio-

El celular volvió a vibrar, John lo tomó con molestia.

" Esto también estaba en mi caja

¿Qué te parece?

Podrías venir a casa a quitármelo

-SH"

Oh, no podía ser, Sherlock se había tomado una foto con el más delicioso, corto, ajustado y perfecto bóxer de látex color negro, se la había tomado de frente, se podía adivinar su sexo duro debajo de la ropa.

- John, en serio, si te quieres ir…-

- No, Mike- suspiró John – No pienso ceder-

- Pobre Sherlock- dijo Mike, riéndose – se ha estado asando las pelotas para nada-


	11. Masturbación

Otra vez el celular vibrando, John resopló con fastidio.

- John, de verdad…-

- Basta, Mike, he dicho que no-

-Bueno, como quieras-

Habían apartado los teléfonos, acordando que el primero que lo tomara se pagaría la comida y una ronda de cervezas, por supuesto que John llevaba todas las de perder, con Sherlock molestando a cada rato, lo gracioso es que el mismo John había propuesto aquello, en un intento desesperado por controlarse y no ceder a los caprichos de Sherlock.

Sherlock debía entender que John tenía una vida aparte de las cuatro paredes de Baker Street, está bien, admitía que adoraba estar a su lado, aun con sus rabietas de niño mimado, pero es que…

Otra vez el puto teléfono, John lo tomó empezando a perder la paciencia, esta vez no había mensaje escrito, sólo un video, el doctor presionó "play" sin pensar en nada extraño, se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho, el muy cabrón de Sherlock se había grabado masturbándose, sí, masturbándose y gimiendo el nombre de John a todo pulmón, todas las personas del restaurante miraban al doctor, perplejos, Mike se estaba descojonando de risa.

- Lo siento, Mike, creo que tengo que irme-

- De acuerdo, John, y no te preocupes, yo te invito la comida, salúdame a Sherlock-


	12. Sexo oral

_**(…) please master can I touch lips to your muscle hairless thigh  
please master can I lay my ear pressed to your stomach  
please master can I wrap my arms around your white ass  
please master can I lick your groin curled with soft blond fur  
please master can I touch my tongue to your rosy asshole  
please master may I pass my face to your balls, (…)**_

_**(…)please master tell me to lick your thick shaft  
please master put your rough hands on my bald hairy skull  
please master press my mouth to your prick-heart  
please master press my face into your belly, pull me slowly strong thumbed  
till your dumb hardness fills my throat to the base  
till I swallow and taste your delicate flesh-hot prick barrel veined (…)**_

_**- Please master, Allan Ginsberg.**_

* * *

Ok, decir que estaba molesto era poco, John estaba más que furioso, de haber podido habría escupido fuego, Sherlock se había pasado esta vez, de verdad que se había pasado, pero eso no era lo peor, John se había puesto cachondísimo con ese video, y ahí estaba él, subiendo las escaleras de Baker Street hasta su piso, con el pene duro como roca y con ganas de hacer sufrir a ese cabrón que tenía por novio y mejor amigo.

- ¡Sherlock!- vociferó John nada más entrar - ¿Dónde mierda estás?-

- En la cocina- anunció el detective-

John fue a su encuentro corriendo, Sherlock estaba sentado en una silla, desnudo, con el pene durísimo en la mano, masturbándose muy lentamente, John tragó saliva ante esa visión, se acercó muy despacio y se arrodilló frente al detective, separó las piernas con delicadeza ante la mirada atenta de Sherlock, paseó los labios por los muslos, esos muslos redondos y lampiños que fueron hechos para besarse, los mordió y lamió con gusto, rindiéndoles homenaje.

- John…-

- Shh, déjame hacer…-

Se acercó a los testículos, recubiertos de vello rubio, los rozó con la nariz y olfateó: carne, semen, sudor, Sherlock; el aroma le gustaba muchísimo, los acarició con la lengua, metiéndoselos de a uno por uno en la boca, dejándolos mojados, luego bajó a la abertura que tanto placer les proporcionaba a ambos, también quiso rendirle pleitesía, comenzó aventurando apenas la punta de su lengua, después, dando lamidas más atrevidas y fogosas, los gemidos de Sherlock sólo le motivaban más, depositó un último beso en aquella entrada ya dispuesta para ser poseída, la observó embelesado, era como si respirara.

- John, por favor…ahhh-

Watson ahora atacaba el glande, chupándolo despacio, rozándolo apenas con los dientes, comenzó a repartir grandes lamidas por toda la extensión de aquel pedazo delicioso de carne, sintiendo con su lengua las venas marcadas, volvió hacia la punta cuando se dio cuenta, ah, el pre-semen, magnífico, tomó el miembro con una mano, masturbándolo como si lo exprimiera, abrió la boca y sacó un poco la lengua para que todo el líquido pre-seminal le cayera en la boca, lo saboreó y se lamió los labios, adoraba el sabor de Sherlock.

Volvió a meterse el bálano en la boca, se entretuvo por un momento chupándolo, pero al fin deslizó todo el falo dentro de él hasta la raíz, lo sacó muy despacio, amando cada parte de él, Sherlock le acariciaba el cabello, empujándole, guiándolo al centro de su placer, John se dejaba hacer, sintiendo la hombría de su detective llenarle, entonces, y sin más aviso que un sonoro gemido, Sherlock terminó en su boca, empapándole de su esencia blanca, se sacó el pene y lo miró, aún chorreaba un poco de semen en entrecortadas corrientes, lo lamió, medio flácido, hasta dejarlo sin rastro de semilla.

John descansó la cabeza recargando la cara contra uno de los muslos blancos de Sherlock, sin poder despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos indescifrables que bullían de pasión.

- Te amo- declaró John de repente, viendo como el gesto de Sherlock se contraía de miedo, aquello le dolió pero podía comprenderle – no tienes que decir nada, sólo quiero que lo sepas, te amo-

- Yo…ya lo sabía-

* * *

**Creo que nos pusimos un poco cursis al final, pero bueeeno x3**


	13. Sexo semi público público

**Se darán cuenta que me dio hueva escribir.**

* * *

Había costado horrores convencer a Sherlock pero al final lo consiguió, unas vacaciones en la playa les sentarían bien a ambos, aunque claro, Sherlock no lo creía, alejarse del trabajo lo ponía de mal humor.

- Vamos, Sherlock- le animó John - ¿me acompañas a nadar un rato?, será divertido-

- No-

- Vamos…-

- No-

- Por favor, por mí, ¿harías eso por mí?-

- Eso se llama chantaje, John- gruñó Sherlock, pues el doctor había puesto ojos de cachorrito – vayamos antes de que me arrepienta-

La playa a la que habían ido era un sitio muy bonito, como no era temporada vacacional el lugar no se encontraba abarrotado, habían algunas cuantas parejas y un grupo de amigos que pasaban el día agradablemente, Sherlock agradecía la calma de aquel lugar, llevaba puesto el traje de baño celeste que John le había comprado, sólo estaba esperando que el doctor saliera del vestidor.

- Listo, vayamos a nadar-

Oh, no, no estaba pasando, no podía… ¿cómo podía John Watson verse tan delicioso en traje de baño?, era un traje normal color rojo, pero es que a John se le veía espectacular, demasiado bello, demasiado sexy, Sherlock caminó como hipnotizado detrás de su doctor quien le decía montones de cosas que él no escuchaba, se metieron al agua, a Sherlock le provocaba un poco de asco, con todos los animales que usaban esas aguas para mear y cagar, pero John estaba encantado, parecía feliz, nadaron hasta estar cerca de una prominente roca oscura, John se detuvo ahí, riéndose como loco, y se sumergió completamente, sólo fueron unos segundos antes de que saliera a la superficie de nuevo, completamente empapado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ah, esto es hermoso, ¿No te parece, Sher…?-

La pregunta murió en su boca, Sherlock atacó a Watson con un beso hambriento, John lo apartó cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

- Sherlock- dijo John, respirando con dificultad - ¿qué fue eso?-

- Se llaman besos, John-

- Eso ya lo sé- gruñó el doctor, frunciendo un poco el ceño – normalmente los reservas para cuando estamos en el departamento, ¿qué pasa?-

- Es ese traje de baño- continuó el detective, empujando a John contra la roca – te ves tan bien-

Las manos de Holmes fueron hasta el elástico del traje de John, comenzando a bajarlo muy despacio.

- No, espera…aquí pueden vernos…-

- No importa-

Sherlock se las arregló para bajar el traje entre los forcejeos de John, lo giró y comenzó a besarle la nunca y acariciarle los costados, John se sostenía como podía, aguantando los gemidos que luchaban por salir, el detective acomodó su erección en el lugar preciso y se hundió dentro de Watson sin ninguna consideración.

- ¡Ahh, Sherlock!- gimió el docto, sintiendo oleadas de placer y dolor por igual.

- Shh, llamas la atención- dijo Sherlock, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Hijo de puta- gruñó John.

El resultado de este feliz encuentro podría omitirlo, pero la cara de John Watson sonrojado y furioso mientras Sherlock lo llevaba de la mano de vuelta al hotel, con todos los visitantes de la playa mirándoles, riendo algunos, es una imagen digna de relatar.


	14. Sexo en lugar inapropiado

**ding dong ding dong, será el amor? (8), jajaja, canciones ridículas xD**

* * *

_Estoy aburrido_

_- SH_

Me doy cuenta.

Es el mensaje número 25 que recibo.

- JW

_Ven a casa_

_- SH_

Estoy trabajando.

Y se dificulta si sigues mandando mensajes.

- JW

_Entonces ignóralos._

_- SH_

Sabes que no haré eso.

- JW

_Claro que no los ignorarás,_

_me amas._

_- SH_

Imbécil.

- JW

_Me amas._

_- SH_

Vete al demonio.

- JW

_Me amas_

_- SH_

¿Vas a repetir el mismo mensaje?

Es infantil.

- JW

_ME AMAS_

_- SH_

Ya fue suficiente

- JW

_ME AMAS ME AMAS ME AMAS_

_ME AMAS ME AMAS ME AMAS_

_John Watson ama a Sherlock Holmes._

_- SH_

Sí, te amo, maldita sea, te amo

¿Estás contento?, ahora, POR FAVOR,

¡Déjame trabajar!

- JW

John apartó el teléfono, ya exasperado, se levantó de la silla, ¿por qué no entraba el paciente?, estaba a punto de salir a llamarle cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Sherlock!-

El detective cerró la puerta tras de sí y se lanzó en un fogoso beso contra John, fueron hasta el escritorio entre risas y mordidas, Sherlock hizo sentar al doctor en la silla, él se acomodó en el escritorio frente a él.

- Yo también- dijo Sherlock, mirando fijamente los ojos azul grisáceo de John.

- ¿Qué?-

- Yo también te amo-

John se quedó sin palabras, sólo pudo mirar a Sherlock quién ahora estaba arrodillado frente a él, debajo del escritorio.

- Doctor, creo que tengo un problema muy serio- dijo el detective con voz juguetona y una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó John, siguiendo el juego – Tiene que decírmelo todo para que pueda ayudarle-

- Doctor, siento una terrible necesidad de hacerle un oral hasta llevarlo al orgasmo-

- Ah, pero si eso se resuelve muy fácil, sólo tiene que bajar la cremallera de mi pantalón y encontrará la solución a su problema-

Sherlock hizo lo que John decía, extrayendo el pene ya dispuesto, lo contempló un momento, lamiéndose los labios.

- ¿De verdad puedo, doctor?-

- Claro que puede, adelante-

El detective sonrió al notar el deseo de John, comenzó a repartir lamidas por toda la extensión del falo, escuchando con gusto los gemidos ahogados de su doctor, se entretuvo succionando la cabeza del miembro, saboreando el preseminal, y, sin torturar más a John, introdujo completo el pene en su boca, lo tuvo así unos segundos que a Watson le parecieron eternos, la calidez de aquella boca lo haría perder el control.

- ¿John?- oh, Dios, Sara, la doctora estaba en la puerta, asomándose tímidamente, suerte que el escritorio ocultaba a Sherlock.

- ¿Sí, Sara?- dijo John, tratando de no sonar como alguien a quien el amor de su vida le hacía el más delicioso fellatio, o algo así.

- Ah, es que no has pasado paciente y me preguntaba… ¿estás bien?, pareces acalorado…- la mujer había entrado al consultorio y se acercaba a John.

- ¡No, no, no te acerques!-

Sara se paró en seco, mirando a John como a un bicho raro, Sherlock, por su parte, seguía con la labor, aguantándose la risa.

- Ok, ¿te paso paciente?-

- No, eh, dame unos minutos-

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?, estás rojo y sudas mucho-

- Sí, sí, muy bien, no te preocupes, yo llamo paciente, gracias-

-De acuerdo…-

Sara se fue, aunque no muy convencida, John estaba debatiéndose entre ahorcar a Sherlock o dejarlo seguir, se decidió por lo segundo.

- Hngg, cuando lleguemos a la casa…ahh…te voy a follar tan duro que no vas a poder sentarte, ghh-

Sherlock respondió con un suave mordisco que sólo excitó más a John, continuó en su tarea, engullendo completo el pene de su John, no tardó en sentir el caliente semen derramarse en su garganta.

- Te amo- repitió Sherlock, esas palabras nuevas en su boca se le antojaban deliciosas y perfectas, palabras para John, sólo para John.

- Yo a ti, Sherlock-

* * *

**ding dong ding dong, y fue el amorrrrr (8)**


	15. Juguetes sexuales

**Tuve que investigar algunas cuantas cosas para esto, ya verán por qué...**

* * *

John no cabía del asombro, miró a Sherlock a la cara, el detective estaba tan sereno como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué…?-

- Pregunté que si te puedo meter esto- insistió el Holmes, mostrándole el juguete nuevamente – tócalas, son suaves, no te harán daño-

El doctor no pudo reprimir una sonrisa – siempre eres amable conmigo cuando estamos en la cama-

- ¿Quieres que sea rudo?-

- No, por el momento no-

Estaban a media faena cuando Sherlock sacó esas cosas de su caja de perversiones, John ya había visto una tira de bolas anales antes, esta era de seis bolas, cada una más grande que la otra, con una anilla al final para sacarla, ya las había visto pero nunca las había usado.

- Sherlock, ¿seguro que sabes...?-

- Sí, no te preocupes, ¿me dejarás intentarlo?-

Oh, cuando Sherlock ponía esa carita John no podía negarse.

- Bien, anda, intentémoslo-

Sherlock asintió, con una sonrisa, tomó el frasco de lubricante de la mesita y echó una generosa cantidad sobre el juguete, esparciéndolo por toda la extensión, John no se hizo esperar, separó las piernas lo más que pudo, invitando a Sherlock a que siguiera, a que experimentara con él, el detective besó la entrada de Watson, comenzando a lamerla, mientras John ahogaba los gemidos.

- Iré despacio- anunció Sherlock.

Deslizó la primera bola en el interior de John, era pequeña por lo tanto no causó la mayor molestia, además el orificio ya estaba algo dilatado, Sherlock la sacó despacio, provocando una especie de cosquilleo en su doctor, era una sensación agradable.

Viendo que no había quejas, Sherlock volvió a meter la bola, añadiendo la segunda, metiéndolas y sacándolas un par de veces, entonces agrega la tercera y la cuarta, John comenzaba a jadear, revolviéndose en la cama.

- ¿Una más?- preguntó Holmes.

- Sí, más-

El detective complació a su John, metiendo la quinta bola en su interior, las dejó ahí unos segundos antes de estirarlas bruscamente hacia afuera, John arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito de placer.

- ¡Sherlock!-

- Tranquilo, las pondré todas de nuevo-

Así lo hizo, fue metiendo el juguete de nuevo, disfrutando las expresiones y los jadeos de John, cuando estuvieron todas las cuentas dentro, Sherlock se acercó a besar a su doctor en la boca.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Watson.

- Ahora me follas, pero espera…- de nuevo, Sherlock sacó algo de su maldita caja – ayúdame con esto-

El detective entregó a John una especie de perilla con una punta de goma.

- Tienes que ponérmelo dentro- anunció Sherlock, colocándose en cuatro puntos.

A John casi se le cae la baba, Sherlock se veía realmente delicioso así, se acercó a él, el movimiento hizo que el juguete en su interior le provocara una violenta oleada de placer, introdujo despacio la punta en el interior de Holmes, recibiendo algunos gemidos a cambio.

- Presiona la perilla- indicó Sherlock, jadeando – la llené de lubricante-

El doctor hizo lo que le pedían, Sherlock aulló al sentir el líquido en sus entrañas, John retiró el artefacto, las manos le temblaban.

- Ahora siéntate, te voy a montar-

Watson se sentó recargando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, Sherlock estuvo enseguida con él, pero dándole la espalda, John abrazó la cintura de Sherlock, sintiendo como su miembro se deslizaba de nuevo en el interior del detective quien comenzó a moverse, primero despacio, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente, John sentía que se volvería loco, el movimiento de las bolas en su interior le provocaba demasiado, todo era demasiado, todo…

- Sherlock, no puedo…- balbució Watson entre gemidos – terminaré muy pronto…-

- Está bien- continuó Sherlock – está bien, hazlo-

- Sherlock…- susurró John, sintiendo el orgasmo alcanzarle.

El detective tomó la anilla y tiró del juguete, sacándolo bruscamente de John quien gritó tan fuerte que por poco lo deja sordo, Sherock se dejó envolver por los protectores brazos de John.

- Te amo- dijo John, suspirando – en serio, estás loco-

- Pero lo disfrutaste, ¿o no?-

- Sabes que sí- gruñó John, mordiendo el hombro de Sherlock – anda, quiero asearme un poco y buscar algo de cenar que muero de hambre-

- Puedo cocinar algo- sugirió Sherlock, apartándose de John para comenzar a vestirse – o puedo ir a Angelo's y traerte algo, ¿está bien?-

- Sí, hm, gracias-

- Bien, toma un baño mientras voy por la comida, ¿sí?, no tardo-

John observó a Sherlock hasta que salió de la habitación, Sherlock nunca era así de amable con él, a menos de que hubiera hecho algo malo, John tragó saliva, ¿qué tal si…?, trató de no pensar en nada, se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño, llenó la bañera de agua caliente y se metió dentro.

* * *

**Final raro, lo siento, qué onda con los juguetes?, las anillas anales las googleas fácil igual que la ducha que usa John con Sherlock, estuve investigando a ver qué rollo con esas cosas y cómo se usaban, si quieren investigar háganlo bajo su propio riesgo xD  
**

**aún nos quedan 5 prompts, si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirme :)**


	16. Azotes

**Wow!, muchas gracias por todos los reviews y la paciencia, en especial recibí uno que me provocó mucha risa, decía algo como "eso sonó jodidamente mejicano", well, maybe because SOY mexicana y se me da hablar así xD**

* * *

- ¡Pero John, no fue mi culpa!-

- Oh, Sherlock, ya basta- bufó Watson, liberándose del abrazo de Sherlock – no me vas a convencer, lo que hiciste estuvo mal-

- John, esa estúpida mujer no dejaba de mirarte-

- ¿Y qué daño te hacía?, además yo la estaba ignorando-

- Claro que no-

- Claro que sí-

- Le sonreíste, John, te vi, no lo niegues-

- Sólo fui amable-

- No es cierto, le estabas coqueteando-

- Pero no tenías por qué gritarle que eres mi novio y que se alejara de mí, Sherlock, toda la tienda lo escuchó-

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?, ¿te molesta que sepan que estás conmigo?-

- No es eso, Sherlock, pero no tienes que estarlo gritando a todo el mundo-

- Por mí se podría enterar hasta la mismísima Reina-

Sherlock caminó a la puerta, se puspo el abrigo y la bufanda.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó John, acercándose a él.

- Me voy-

- Sherlock…-

El detective no se detuvo, se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de él, John se sintió un poco culpable, ¿por qué se ponían a discutir?, él ya sabía que Sherlock podía ser extraño a veces, ¿por qué seguía molestándose con él?.

Ya eran más de las doce y Sherlock no volvía, John comenzaba a preocuparse, estuvo a punto de llamar a Mycroft cuando el detective entró al piso, Watson soltó el teléfono y fue a abrazarle.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- le reclamó, besándole suavemente en los labios – iba a llamar a tu hermano-

- No es para tanto, sólo fui a dar una vuelta-

- Lo que hiciste no está bien, Sherlock.-

- Ya, no volveré a gritarle a nadie que eres mío-

- No, eso no-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Marcharte y dejarme todo el día preocupado por ti, no está para nada bien-

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- ese tono significaba que estaba empezando a jugar.

- Tendré que castigarte-

- Quiero ver que lo intentes-

John también podía jugar, tomó a Sherlock bruscamente por el brazo y lo llevó hasta la habitación, lanzándolo a la cama, el detective le miró con una sonrisa en los labios, John ubicó rápidamente la fusta de Sherlock, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, indicándole a Holmes que se acercara, lo acomodó sobre su regazo y le bajó las ropas, dejando al descubierto su blanco trasero.

- Debes aprender…- dijo John, azotando a Sherlock con la fusta – que no puedes seguir haciendo eso-

- John- gimió Sherlock.

- Shh, no he terminado-

El doctor continuó con el castigo, azotando fuertemente el trasero de su detective quien gruñía y gemía, la piel quedó enrojecida y sensible, John comenzó a acariciarle muy suavemente.

- ¿Has aprendido tu lección?-

- Sí- contestó Sherlock, apretando los dientes.

- Me alegro-

Watson recostó con delicadeza a Sherlock en la cama, acomodándose sobre él, besándole dulcemente.

- Se acabó el castigo- anunció, acariciando el blanco rostro del detective – ahora voy a mimarte un poco-

Sherlock le sonrió - Y luego quieres que no sea malcriado-


	17. Trío

**Ñaa, este capítulo me costó demasiado escribirlo, no quedó como hubiera deseado pero bueeeno, espero que igual les guste**

* * *

Tenía que admitir que había sido divertido, por más que a Sherlock no le gustara demasiado eso de salir con amigos y "convivir", esta vez se sintió bien, casi a gusto, seguramente porque John estaba a su lado, eso debía ser, aunque la presencia de Molly y Lestrade también ayudó un poco, pero sólo un poco.

Consiguieron un taxi para Molly y la despidieron con sonrisas, todos estaban un poco borrachos, sobre todo Greg, John le ofreció quedarse con ellos en Baker Street, así como estaba no podría llegar a su casa.

Fue divertido ver a Lestrade caerse más de una vez al subir las escaleras, mucho más al escucharlo susurrar entre risas "estoy más ebrio que una cuba, estoy mal, voy a vomitar", entre otras afirmaciones innecesarias, toda la sala olía a alcohol gracias a Greg.

- Puedes usar la habitación de Sherlock-

- No, no puede-

John le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Sherlock.

- Ya, úsala- cedió Holmes, bufando.

Lestrade se había tumbado en el sillón y se había quedado dormido, ahora tendrían que llevarlo hasta la cama, bien, genial, John se acercó al detective inspector y lo movió, tratando de despertarlo, obteniendo gruñidos y palabras a medias.

- Ayúdame a cargarlo- pidió John, Sherlock suspiró, resignándose, y fue a asistir a John.

Greg estaba pesadito, así que prácticamente lo arrastraron hasta la habitación, al tratar de recostarle en la cama el pobre John cayó sobre el durmiente Lestrade, provocando las risas de Sherlock.

- Ay, Dios- dijo John, separándose de Greg tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sherlock, ahogándose las risas.

- Greg está duro-

- ¿Qué?-

Sherlock se acercó para comprobar lo que John decía, un bulto bastante prominente se notaba en los pantalones del policía.

- Vaya, esto es nuevo- dijo Holmes, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Sherlock, ¿qué piensas hacer?-

- Nada, sólo esto- Sherlock deslizó una de sus blancas manos sobre la erección de Greg – John… hace tiempo que quería pedirte algo…-

- Me lo puedes pedir sin acariciar a Greg, ¿no crees?-

El detective sólo sonrió, presionando más fuerte en la entrepierna de Lestrade quien gimió por lo bajo.

- No, es que lo que te quiero pedir involucra a Lestrade-

- ¿Me estás pidiendo un trío?-

- Sí- una sonrisa casi inocente se dibujó en la cara de Sherlock – tienes que aceptar que Greg no es precisamente feo, y el otro día, cuando me dejaste ponerte ese juguete adentro, pensé…-

- Oh Dios, ¿pensaste en Lestrade mientras lo hacíamos?-

- No, John, para nada, pero pensé que sería divertido intentar…-

- Por eso estabas tan amable conmigo-

- Bueno, algo así- admitió Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Podemos tratar?-

John se quedó en silencio, observando a Sherlock acariciar a Greg, ¿estaba en serio?, suspiró.

- Greg nunca accedería-

- Lo vamos a convencer-

Watson tragó saliva al ver cómo su detective se las arreglaba para quitarle el cinturón a Greg, quien seguía mascullando cosas que nadie comprendía, le abrió el pantalón, dejando al descubierto la blanca tela del bóxer, Sherlock acercó su rostro a la entrepierna endurecida, dio un gran lametón justo ahí.

- Oh, Dios, sigue…- murmuró Greg.

John se sentó al otro costado de la cama, observando cómo Sherlock se encargaba de Lestrade, aún tímido, deslizó una de sus manos por el muslo duro y caliente del detective inspector, subió hasta encontrarse con los testículos, los cuales acarició con mucho cuidado.

Entonces Greg abrió los ojos, confundido al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba soltó un grito poco masculino, retrocediendo al instante.

- Vamos, Lestrade, nos estábamos divirtiendo aquí- dijo Sherlock, con voz juguetona.

- Ustedes dos están locos- dijo Greg, tratando de ocultar inútilmente su erección.

- Ven acá, voy a ayudarte con eso-

Sherlock subió a la cama con la agilidad de un gato, se acercó a Greg y le plantó tremendo beso en la boca, Lestrade no podía creer lo que pasaba, la mano traviesa de Sherlock fue a parar a la entrepierna de Greg, acariciándole suave pero firmemente.

- Se siente bien, ¿verdad?- insistió Holmes, con un tono demasiado incitador – tienes dos opciones, Gregory, puedes quedarte y pasar una noche muy agradable con John y conmigo, o podemos hacer como que aquí no ha pasado nada, te llamamos un taxi y vas a casa a dormir solo, ¿qué tal?-

Lestrade no respondió, sin embargo no apartó las manos de Sherlock

- ¿Tomo eso como un sí?- preguntó Holmes, acercándose peligrosamente al detective inspector.

- Como se te ocurra hacer algo raro, juro qué…-

John no soportó estar más de espectador, se acercó a Greg Lestrade y le besó en la boca, sintiendo la sorpresa del otro quien, no obstante, respondió el beso con ganas.

- Pobre Greg- ronroneó Sherlock - ¿hace cuanto que no lo haces?, estás tan, tan duro aquí-

- Cállate, pervertido- gruñó Lestrade, mordiendo el labio inferior de John.

Sherlock tampoco se quedó quieto, entre él y el doctor lograron desnudar completamente a su invitado, John tuvo que darle la razón a su detective, Greg no estaba para nada mal.

- ¿Nunca te lo han hecho por atrás?- a veces Sherlock podía ser muy poco sutil.

- No- contestó Lestrade, sonrojándose como quinceañera.

- Duele menos de lo que imaginas y se disfruta más de lo que lo pintan- agregó Sherlock, comenzando a desnudarse – haz todo lo que te diga y nada saldrá mal-

Ah, Sherlock tan dominante como siempre, John prefirió no discutir, la idea no le estaba pareciendo tan alocada ahora que ya estaban así, ayudó a Holmes a quitarse el resto de la ropa, mientras éste hacía lo mismo con él, intercambiaron un largo y profundo beso antes de volver a "atender" a Greg.

- Quédate quieto- indicó Sherlock.

El detective acercó su boca hasta la entrepierna de Lestrade, lamiendo despacio toda la extensión.

- Ayúdame, John-

No necesitó repetirlo, Watson aventuró su lengua también, provocando roncos gemidos por parte del detective inspector, de vez en cuando las lenguas se acariciaban, peleando por probar más piel.

- ¿Cómo es posible que?, ahhh, Dios…-

Sherlock se había aventurado aún más abajo, lamiendo con cuidado la entrada que lo recibiría pronto, Greg soltó un repertorio asombroso de maldiciones, jadeos y gruñidos; Holmes, ni tardo ni presuroso, alcanzó el lubricante que siempre tenían a mano, poniéndose un poco en los dedos, tendió el frasco a John quien hizo lo mismo.

- Ahora, Greg, debes quedarte muy, muy quietecito-

Esa voz ponía mal a John Watson, muy mal, se acercó para besar salvajemente la boca de su detective, recibiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia a cambio.

- Anda, John, empieza tú-

Watson sonrió de medio lado, se acercó despacio a Lestrade, deslizando sus dedos empapados del lubricante entre los muslos, hasta llegar al lugar indicado, metió un dedo despacio pero con seguridad, Lestrade se quedó inmóvil, la sensación era rara pero no estaba seguro si le incomodaba.

- ¿Cómo vas?- preguntó John.

- Bien, estoy…bien-

Ya, eso era tierno, Lestrade estaba nervioso y algo asustado, combinado con el alcohol que aún tenía en las venas, introdujo un segundo dedo que fue bien recibido, no podía negar que la cara de Greg entre sorprendido y excitado le estaba divirtiendo tremendamente; se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió los largos dedos se Sherlock acariciando su entrada, ¿cuándo se había movido?

- ¿Qué haces?- suspiró John, abandonando por un momento lo que hacía.

- Esto- contestó el detective, mientras introducía suavemente un dedo en el interior de John.

Aquello no duró mucho más, John no necesitaba mucha preparación y Greg parecía no poder más, John fue entrado despacio en Greg quien, como respuesta, le echó las manos al cuello, apretándolo contra él.

- Duele horrores, ¿cómo pueden hacer esto?- se quejó Lestrade.

- Aún ni empezamos- rió John, empujándose más adentro, Greg le clavó las uñas en los hombros – relájate-

- Ajá, a ti no te están sodomizando-

- Eso lo arreglamos fácil- habló Sherlock, mientras se colocaba detrás de John.

Sherlock imitó el ritmo de John, entrando muy suavemente, John jadeó, inclinando más su cuerpo sobre Greg.

- Sherlock…- musitó Watson, acaloradísimo.

- Shh, no hables- indicó Sherlock, acariciando la espalda de John con cariño – sigamos con esto, vamos bien-

- Habla por ti- bufó Greg, rojo hasta las orejas.

- Ya te lo dijo John, apenas empezamos-

Fueron marcando un ritmo muy lento y profundo, pronto los gruñidos y quejas de Lestrade se convirtieron en jadeos y gemidos roncos, se aferró a John como pudo, murmurando montones de obscenidades, besó a Watson desesperadamente, mordiéndole los labios.

- ¿Ya no te duele?- se burló Sherlock, riéndose por lo bajo.

- Oh, cállate idiota- gruñó Greg – sé que terminaré arrepintiéndome de esto-

* * *

Greg despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, ligero pero molesto de todas formas, el sol entraba entre las cortinas, quiso moverse pero le dolía todo, además se encontraba en una posición un tanto peculiar, de alguna manera había acabado por dormir en medio de sus dos amigos, Sherlock le abrazaba por la espalda, podía sentir sus brazos en la cintura y su respiración en la nuca; John le rodeaba también, ocultando un poco el rostro en su cuello.

Lestrade se movió con todo el cuidado que pudo, consiguió bajar de la cama sin despertar a ninguno de los otros dos, comenzó a buscar su ropa y se vistió, se estaba poniendo el cinturón cuando Sherlock despertó, lo miró largamente con sus ojos celestes.

- ¿Te vas?-

- Me voy- confirmó Greg, abrochando su cinto – vuelve a dormir-

- Sí, estoy cansado- suspiró Holmes, acercándose a John que aún dormía profundamente, lo abrazó contra su pecho – fue divertido, podríamos repetirlo alguna vez-

Greg se sonrojó.

- Ya, pero esta vez déjenme ir en medio-


	18. Vouyerismo

John temblaba de pies a cabeza, era miedo, pero también excitación, pensar en ser descubiertos, ¿qué harían esos dos si los encontraban?, Mycroft les reprendería como a dos niños, en cuanto a Greg…él seguro les arrancaba la cabeza.

-Parece que Lestrade ha estado practicando-

Watson soltó una risita ante el comentario de Sherlock, estaban fuera de la casa de Greg, espiando como él y Mycroft follaban como conejitos, la intención original al llegar a esa casa no había sido esa, Sherlock estaba impaciente por recibir algunas pruebas de un nuevo caso así que decidieron hacerle una visita a domicilio, lo que no esperaban era escuchar esos "sonidos" desde dentro de la casa, mucho menos contemplar aquella escena tan…peculiar, total, debieron cerrar bien las cortinas antes de siquiera ponerse a coger.

- Están cambiando de posición- anunció Sherlock –Uy, eso le va a doler a Mycroft-

John se atragantó con una carcajada, dándole un golpe en las costillas a Sherlock.

- No parece que le duela mucho- observó John.

- Aún no…

- ¡Ahhh!- gimió Mycroft.

- Te lo dije- agregó Sherlock.

Esta vez los dos se rieron, adentro la nueva pareja seguía muy animada, parecía que podían durar horas.

- Ya, vámonos a casa- pidió Sherlock, abrazando a John por la espalda – se me han levantado los ánimos-

- Me doy cuenta- respondió John, sonrojado, podía sentir la firmeza de Sherlock muy cerca de él.

.


	19. Mordaza

- ¡Ya cállate, John!-

- ¡No estoy hablando!-

Sherlock se giró en el sillón, seguía en pijama y de mal humor para variar, miró ceñudo a John Watson.

- Tus pensamientos son muy ruidosos-

- Tú eres ruidoso-

Holmes se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, comenzando a revolver las cosas, seguramente buscando alguno de sus experimentos para entretenerse, John se quedó en su sillón, tratando de encontrar un poco de serenidad ahora que Sherlock tenía en que ocuparse, la paz no duró mucho pues, apenas a los quince minutos, Holmes comenzó a gruñir.

- ¡John!-

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-

- Sigues pensando, sigues respirando, haces ruido-

- El único que habla aquí eres tú-

- Claro que no-

- Claro que sí-

- Pruébalo-

John se levantó, ya enojado, fue a tomar la bufanda de Sherlock del perchero y se acercó al detective, no tuvo problemas para amordazar a Holmes, después de todo había sido soldado.

- ¿Te das cuenta?, silencio y paz-

Sherlock gruñó y trató de agarrar a John, Watson evitó ser sometido, tumbando bruscamente a Sherlock sobre la mesa.

- Basta si no quieres que te ate-

El detective asintió, de repente esa mirada desafiante estaba sumisa a John, provocando una sexy sonrisa en el doctor.

- ¿Quieres que te ate?- Sherlock asintió.


	20. Haciendo el amor

John estaba cocinando, porque John hacía esas cosas sencillas con mucha facilidad, John estaba cocinando papas con carne, salsa de tomate y elote, John no comía carne porque decía que era cruel matar a los animales, pero John estaba cocinando esa mezcla extraña de comida porque a Sherlock le gustaba comer eso, era lo poco que comía sin quejarse y John, aún sintiendo un poco de asco, siempre le preparaba de comer.

John estaba cocinando y Sherlock lo observaba, haciendo esas muecas de disgusto pero sin decir nada al respecto, Sherlock a veces llegaba a creer que John era un hombre imposible, no porque fuera difícil de tratar, todo lo contrario, era una de las personas más amables y sencillas que había conocido en su vida y, contra todo pronóstico, era esto lo que Sherlock más apreciaba de John, su sencillez, su afabilidad, su sonrisa y también su gesto de molestia y sus cejas frunciéndose y la manera en que decía " ¡Sherlock!" cuando se enojaba.

John estaba cocinando, agregó unas especias a la mezcla y revolvió, John era bueno con Sherlock siempre, aún cuando se ponía de mal humor porque no tenía un caso, por supuesto que se enojaba con él y a veces discutían pero John nunca lo insultaba, Sherlock no lo creía capaz de ofender a nadie, él probaba esa estúpida teoría del hombre bueno por naturaleza, porque aunque había asesinos seriales, secuestradores y ladrones (quienes entretenían tremendamente a Sherlock), siempre se sentía feliz de saber que había gente como John, sencilla y buena, que sonreía y que besaba deliciosamente.

John estaba cocinando pero ya estaba por terminar, removió un poco más el contenido de la cacerola y apagó el fuego, sirvió un plato y le espolvoreó un poco de queso parmesano, justo como Sherlock comía ese extraño platillo, John siempre se fijaba en los detalles, parecía saberlo todo de Sherlock, desde el queso parmesano, el índice de calcetines, la marca de su ropa interior y el lugar exacto donde Sherlock adoraba ser besado (en el cuello, justo debajo de la mandíbula).

- Sherlock, ¿quieres comer ya?-

Sherlock abrazó a John, quien dejó el plato en la mesa para poder corresponder el abrazo, sintiendo la fresca mejilla del detective contra la suya.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock?-

Pasaban muchas cosas, 1) el corazón de Sherlock latiendo como loco, 2) las ganas de tener cerca a John, 3) sus ojos a punto de llorar, y 4) esa sensación extraña y desbordante, obviamente ridícula, que le producía la posibilidad de perder a John, de que alguien o algo lo alejara de él, esa sensación…era demasiado fuerte y le dolía, le ardía en el pecho, ¿qué haría sin John?, era tener el corazón roto aún sabiéndose amado, totalmente ridículo.

- Te amo- suspiró Sherlock – no te vas a ir, ¿verdad?-

- Tendrán que sacarme de aquí con los pies por delante, nunca te dejaré, ¿qué tienes?, ¿pasó algo malo?-

No hubo contestación porque los labios de Sherlock estaban ocupados besando a John, el detective se las arregló para cargar a Watson, quien reía y le pedía que le bajara, al final lo hizo pero sobre una cama, y Sherlock se acomodó sobre él, mirándole un momento antes de continuar, ojos azules como el mar en tormenta, cabello castaño y tupido de canas, y esas arrugas surcándole el rostro, evidencias de una vida plena y llena de todas las emociones posibles, Sherlock notó el aumento considerable de las marcas hechas por la sonrisa, eso quería dar a John, sonrisas y días hermosos, aunque estuviera nublado y lloviera y aunque otro crimen los empujara a un caso, haría feliz a ese hombre o dejaría de llamarse Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Ñeee, perdón si acabé muy cursi, pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic y bla bla, gracias por sus reviews.**


End file.
